The History of Underland
by LittleFairyMaiden
Summary: A companion to A Hatter's Love for a Champion and Indigo Nights. You do not have to read those though to read this one. Can be a stand alone story. Telling of how Tarrant, Mirana, and Alice's families came to Underland. (taken from chapter 11 of Hatter's Love) R/R please :)


_disclaimer:__** I own nothing from Alice in Wonderland all oc are mine though which is about every character in these chapters except the known ones they are owned by Lewis Carroll and Disney.**_

_**a/n- this is a companion piece to my story A Hatter's Love for a Champion...You do not have to read that story to read this one but for those who have its an expanded version of chapter 11. It is more in depth than the explanation that was given in that chapter... basically I am taking the explanation and turning it into a story :)**_

_**Thnaks again to my beta Hippogriff-Tamer :)  
**_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**excerpt from chapter 11 of A Hatter's love for a Champion**_

_**"Laird Hightopp and his family came here near the beginning of Underland. They were the first settlers in Underland in fact for many years. There were no Kings or Queens to rule over the inhabitants then. They were a Warrior clan at that time. They had been cast out of their home for a crime that they did not commit and were left to find another land to settle. They were transported here on the day when the veil between the worlds was at its thinnest and not knowing how to return to the other world they stayed and made their new home here. It would be many years before another Family found their way to Underland."**_

Caddean Hightopp, Laird of the Hightopp Clan, was sitting in his hut when one of his clansmen came in, in a huff. "What brings you here Duggal?" He asked the warrior who was standing before him.

"Milord, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we are being surrounded."

"What do you mean we are being surrounded?"

"Exactly that milord. The other clans are surrounding us and it looks like there may be a fight."

"Prepare my horse! I will see what the meaning of this is about."

Caddean rode out to meet the heads of the other clans to find out why they had surrounded his keep.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, once he reached them, demanding to know what was going on.

"Caddean Hightopp, You and your clan are here by sentenced to banishment for the murder of the King," one of the other Lairds said.

He recognized him as the lord of the clan that had been trying to cause trouble for his clan for a while now. He was taken aback by the sentence though. He didn't even know that the King was dead. How could they all stand there and accuse his clan of a crime that they did not commit. He though was not allowed to say anything in his own clan's defense though for it seems that they had evidence to the murder. His clans colors where wrapped around the neck of the great sword that was covered in blood as was their tartan. He didn't know how they had gotten a hold of the tartan but he knew in his heart that his clan had nothing to do with the crime they had been accused of.

He looked at the other clans with fury burning in his eyes. He knew one of their clans had killed the king and had placed the blame on his clan to be rid of them. He also had a strong suspicion as to which clan it was too. However, faced with the evidence before him he was unable to say anything in his defense. The murderous clan had covered their tracks well.

"When then must we leave?" he finally asked, defeat filling his voice and heart.

"You have one week to leave where you go is your problem but we want you gone."

Nodding, he turned his horse around and returned to the keep. Once inside, he called a meeting of all the family heads to meet him in the castle great room. He was not looking forward to telling them the news but he didn't have any other choice in the matter.

When the family heads had all gathered in the Great Room, he informed them of what had transpired with the other clans. He knew he had expected shock and outrage but a call for war was not one of them. He managed to calm them down and told them that there was evidence to prove their clan was responsible and that there was nothing that they could do but leave they agreed though bitter about the whole situation.

It took a few days to get everything packed up and loaded onto carts and wagons. They had no idea as to where they were going to go, but they knew that where ever they ended up at they were not going to let other clans or people walk all over them like they were doing now. Evendear Keep had been their home since as long as any of them could remember. It was their home and now they were being forced out for a crime they didn't commit, forced to leave and find a home elsewhere.

The week passed and all was ready for their departure. Taking one last look at his home, Cadden before spurring his horse forward to begin the long march to who knows where.

After days of traveling they found themselves in a strange new land and unsure on how they had gotten there. the land that they had somehow entered into was unlike anything any of them had ever seen. The colors themselves were bold and bright unlike Scotland which was dull compared to this sight. The trees and plants towered over everyone and the flowers they found could talk, which came as quite a shock to them. After a few days, still unable to find a way back into their world and having explored the land to a small degree they found it unsettled and decided to make this world their new home.

So began the the story of the first inhabitants of Underland. The Hightopp Clan.


End file.
